The Chronicles of Azula
by DragonMew828
Summary: Azula is disgusting. Here is a story I wrote about her with stories inside it. Azula-offence.
1. Chapter 1: The Uproar at the Dinner Tabl

Azula drooled.

"Disgusting!" Azula's father, Fire Lord Ozai yelled, slapping his fist on the table and sending his bowl of noodles flying in the air. Even though Azula was only eight, everyone in the room grimaced in disgust. Suddenly, a loud blarping noise filled the air. Then, the stench came.

"AZULA FARTED!" Azula's brother, Zuko accused while holding his nose.

"Why do you care?" Azula nasally shouted back, sneezing up a noseful of snot.

"Because it stinks!" Zuko answered.

"CHILDREN!" Azula and Zuko's mother,Ursa, shouted. "This is the dinner table. There shall be NO screaming, drooling, burping, or FARTING!" The uproar at the table stopped.

"Now, Azula, you absolutely need to use the bathroom." Ozai told her.

"But I don't need to!" Azula bickered at her father, the head of the entire Fire Nation.

"Your leader commands you to go poop!" Ozai thundered in his mighty roar.

"Ugh! Fine! Azula surrendered as she stomped up the palace stairs, letting out a series of loud farts with every step.

"Azula is SO gross!" Zuko said after Azula had already gone.

"Do not insult your sister." Ursa told him.

"But it's true!"

After a long silence of thinking, Ozai finally admitted.

"It is true."

Ursa let out a sigh. Upstairs, everyone could hear the farting of Azula.

"It sounds like she's barfing!" Zuko exclaimed. "Dad, really! You need to do something!"

"I'll think of something" Ozai assured him.


	2. Chapter 2: Avatar Azula

"Why doesn't _anyone_ want to play with me?" Azula cursed while kicking a pebble over. She was already eleven years old and she still didn't have any friends.

"What? _You_ want to _play_? A voice sounded from behind her on the field. Azula flipped her hideous face around. There stood Yufi, a twelve year old girl Azula had heard of.

"Why are you here?" Azula screeched. "And why is the fact that I want to play SO amazing?"

Yufi scoffed. "It's so funny because you actually think someone will want to play with you! Ha! Of course, no one wants to."

"HMPH! Well, maybe Zuko wants to. ZUKO! Come play with me or else!"

A loud "Shut up, Snotface! No one wants to play with you. No one will ever want to if you keep being the disgusting idiot you are!" could be heard from far away.

"I told you! Even your own brother, Zuko, despises you!" Yufi said with a triumphant smile.

"GROWL! I'll show you! I'll show you all not to mess with me! I'll show you all how powerful I am!" Azula spat as she angrily stomped toward the playground.

The following afternoon Azula stood on top of the tall tree truck by the pond, overlooking the whole field.

"EVERYONE!" Azula called out. "Azula, the Fire Princess, commands you to come gather here! I need to show you all how powerful I am!"

In just a few minutes, everyone at the field had come over to the tall tree trunk to see what "The Booger" (Azula's nickname) was doing, hollering like a monkey.

"Watch! I can do ALL four bendings! I'm an Avatar, too!" Azula boasted. Murmurs of disagreement spread across the crowd.

"This is Airbending" She continued, ignoring the whispers among the group. Azula started to move her arms back and forth. Suddenly, she realized she didn't know Airbending! An idea popped into Azula's pea-sized brain, and then she knew what she had to do. PPPHHHFFFFFTTTTT! The loud sound that came from Azula's butt hit the audience quickly; she had farted!

"That is how you truly Airbend." Azula proudly declared.

"Gross!"

"Ewwww!"

Azula thought the Airbending trick was a success. Both Yufi and Zuko were eyeing her with disgust. Now, it was time to move on. Next came Waterbending!

"Now, this is Waterbending" Azula told the crowd. She quickly spat some spit into the gatherers. It landed right on top of one of Azula's classmates, Jia! Jia screamed louder than the roaring sound of Azula's burps. Azula was jealous.

"And this is Earthbending." Azula said. She picked up a handful of dirt, threw it high in the air, and caught it in her mouth. "Mmmm! It tastes great! Who wants to try some?"

"No one? Then I'll eat it myself. But still, I can Earthbend, and none of you can." Azula bickered. No one in the whole world would call Azula's trick actual Earthbending.

"And obviously, I can Firebend." Azula was finishing up. The crowd couldn't wait for her to be done. Azula waved her hands, and expected a fireball to appear. It didn't. She tried again. It still didn't.

"I won't give up! In fact, I was just warming up." Azula said as she rubbed her hands together. She rubbed and rubbed and rubbed, until, her hands caught on fire.

"Look! I can Firebend! Wait. OUCH! This is hurting! OW! AHH! Help! Is anyone here a Waterbender? HELP!"

"I thought you said you were a Waterbender!" Yufi laughed.

Azula rushingly spat on her hands. It didn't work! Oh no! She spat and spat and spat until the fire was out.

"Ha! I put it out! I'm a true Firebender, Waterbender, Airbender, and Earthbender! I'm just as powerful as the Avatar!"

Then, everyone was gone and doing their own thing in less than 5 seconds.


	3. Chapter 3: Azula's Agni Kai

"Oh, poop" 13 year old Zuko cursed as he watched his father tower over him. Why? Ozai had told him he had to fight in an Agni Kai, not an Agni Kai with _him_! Why had he been so stupid? Why did he have to say that during the meeting? Zuko could feel the whole world watching him, including the weirdo Commander Zhao and Azula.

"Go dad! Beat him up!" Azula shouted.

"Shut up, Booger!" Ozai shouted back,

"Who are you calling booger, booger?" Azula questioned with a humongous fart.

"Do you want me to beat you up, too?" Ozai said. His temper was rising.

"I bet I could beat both you and Zuko combined! Azula scoffed.

"You couldn't, no matter what! You could beat Zuko, but you could never beat me!" Ozai challenged.

"Oh yeah? Let's all have an Agni Kai. Together. All three of us! Obviously, I'm going to win." Azula challenged back, and in a blink of an eye, she was also standing in the arena, along with Ozai and Zuko.

"START!" Azula screamed at the top of her lungs, yet again farting. She turned around quickly, and fired ten very stinky farts at her two competitors. Azula's strength was growing. Burping 27 consecutive burps, she managed to knock out Zuko. Ozai shot an extreme blast of fire towards Azula, but she countered with spit (and pee). Yes, she had been practicing her Waterbending. Suddenly, Ozai punched a flaming fist at Azula's throat. Luckily for Azula, it didn't catch on fire, but it did manage to release two gallons of acidic throw-up. The disgusting and deadly stuff splashed at Ozai, instantly downing him, and Zuko's left eye, causing a rather severe scar.

"Yes! I won! I'm supreme! I'm cool! I'm Avatar-like! I'm so super-powerful!" Azula screeched, barf flowing like rivers from her mouth. As for everyone else, they knew never to mess with The Booger ever again.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Mission

"Yeah, I get it, dad! I hafta go, capture Zuko, and bring him back here. Easy. But what do I get out of this?"

"You'll get a jar of Pickly Pine's Specialty Pickle Juice. Your favorite."

"Really? Thanks so much, Dad! I love that pickle juice! It tastes so much like fart; it's delicious!"

"Uh, yeah. Just go and kidnap him. I don't want him embarrassing my butt anymore"

"Just your butt? What about your face?"

"Shut up. I heard he and old tea man Iroh are in the Earth Kingdom."

"Where in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I don't know! Just go!"

"Fine! Wait for my good news."

Azula scurried off with her father's commands. Roaring her battle cry, she waddled over to her ship. Men bowed before her presence in fear. Fear that she would throw up on them like how she did to the banished prince.

"Okay. We're going to the Earth Kingdom to find Zuko and Iroh. We're gonna bring them back home and arrest them! I have no idea where in the Earth Kingdom, just somewhere. Got it? I command you to answer!" Azula burped.

"Yes, Princess." They replied. The men steered the ship over to where the Earth Kingdom was. Wherever it was. Azula, meanwhile, played Fartinator with herself in her little private room, besting her record of 126 consecutive farts with 157. After two dozen rounds of Fartinator, Azula stepped out to get some fresh air, but she discovered that there was none. All of the air around the ship stunk like farts.

"I'm afraid the waves will not allow us to dock in the Earth Kingdom today, Princess." A brave, very brave crew member told Azula.

"Uh, so? Why won't they allow us? They're just waves!" Azula argued in a menacing tone. "Who commands this ship? I do. I and I's farts and burps command this ship."

Finally. Finally, they had arrived in some Earth Kingdom town. Maybe Zuko would be here. Azula reached into her belly button to check for snacks. Oh no! There were none! Azula thought she was gonna need more money to buy food. But how would she get it?

"Hey, hey everyone! Fire Princess needs a job to earn money. Ideas?" Azula bellowed. No one replied.

"Fine, then. I guess I'll just have to work at this, this…" She turned her ugly head around to find a shell store. "…shell store."

###

This is only a part of this story. More is coming soon!


End file.
